


Цвет опасности

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Спецквест 2018 [7]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: К тому времени, как ей исполняется семнадцать, Пеппер обзаводится четырьмя шрамами, тремя годами кошмарных снов, боязнью мотоциклов и знанием, что вот-вот случится что-то ужасное. Или уже случилось.





	Цвет опасности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red as God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/868437) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> постканон; открытый финал

Когда Пеппер исполняется тринадцать, в соседнем с ней доме поселяется женщина и принимается кричать на Этих из окна.

Само собой, она не первая из взрослых, которые кричат на Этих — и не станет последней, — так что уходит некоторое время на то, чтобы осознать: оказывается, вопит она скорее от ужаса, чем от злости. Но даже если и так, она всё равно говорит по-испански, и она невообразимо старая, и глаза у нее слишком яркие — так что она наверняка сумасшедшая. 

(«Но она не ведьма, — говорит им Адам. — Я спрашивал Анафему. Она не пробует нам навредить».

«Если она не ведьма, это еще не значит, будто она не станет нам вредить, — мрачно говорит Пеппер. — К тому же, ты не говоришь по-испански. Ты не знаешь, что она там говорит».

«Моя мама знает испанский, — говорит Уэнсли. — Я у нее спрошу».

Но он так и не спрашивает.)

Требуется еще больше времени, чтобы разобраться, что кричит она на одного только Адама — когда рядом проходят Брайан или Уэнсли, или Пеппер пробегает мимо дома старушки по пути к своему собственному, та молчит. Но как только неподалеку появляется Адам, эта женщина полностью слетает с катушек.

Пеппер на самом деле даже не то чтобы замечает это, и ей в любом случае всё равно, так что она никому не рассказывает. 

Впрочем, как-то раз, когда Пеппер направляется в школу, старуха выскакивает из кустов и вцепляется в ее руку. Пеппер не кричит, уж конечно нет, но коротко взвизгивает, спотыкается и чуть ли не падает. Старуха удерживает ее и приподнимает за руку: с силой, удивительной для такого божьего одуванчика, в котором всего веса и есть, что длинные белоснежные волосы.

— Ты, девочка, — говорит она на ломаном английском, — ты берегись _hijo del diablo_ , мальчика с желтыми волосами. Он проглотит тебя, как кошка глотает мышку. 

И она вновь скрывается в своем доме. Пеппер глядит ей вслед, сжимая собственную руку там, где та начала кровоточить.

Она рассказывает Этим о том, что с ней приключилось, успев развеселиться при пересказе, и Уэнсли с Брайаном хохочут до упаду, пока у них не начинают болеть бока и не выступают слезы. Адам закатывает глаза, когда они принимаются хихикать, но выглядит довольным собой.

И тем не менее, что-то во всём этом по-прежнему не кажется таким уж веселым. Пеппер ищет что-нибудь про _hijo del diablo_. После этого она удаляет историю поиска в своем браузере. 

Старая женщина умирает в следующем году, но рука у нее так никогда и не заживает полностью. На предплечье у нее остаются четыре шрама-полумесяца: там, где ногти старухи глубоко вонзились ей в кожу.

 

***

Когда Пеппер исполняется четырнадцать, ей начинают сниться кошмары. 

Пеппер не так-то легко испугать. Таков уж факт. Но эти кошмары беспокоят ее, потому что от них возникает чувство, будто они по-настоящему настоящие — иногда, проснувшись, Пеппер даже не может вспомнить: сон она только что видела или воспоминание.

Она не рассказывает Этим, потому что ее кошмары как раз в основном об Этих, особенно об Адаме, а еще потому, что они будут над ней смеяться. Но сны продолжают приходить. 

Иногда там появляются Анафема и ее парень. Они почти ничего не делают, но у них на лицах всегда очень испуганное выражение.

Еще пару раз ей снятся двое мужчин — которые не были по-настоящему ни мужчинами, ни людьми; чьи тела рассыпаются, и на месте кожи появляются крылья. После этих снов она просыпается в холодном поту.

Но чаще всех там есть рыжая женщина — рыжая женщина с мечом.

У себя в мыслях Пеппер видит ее яснее всего: вся она — белые зубы, и пламенные волосы, и меч, нацеленный прямо Пеппер в лицо. «Один на один?» — спрашивает она.

Она прекрасна, но пугает Пеппер сильнее всего прочего, что она только видит во сне.

Ну, сильнее, чем большинство этого «всего».

(Адам сидит посередине оврага и рвет стебли травы, а прочие Эти — кружком рядом с ним. Брайан сдувает пушистые головки с одуванчиков, а Пеппер и Уэнсли делают домашнее задание. Точнее сказать, Уэнсли делает домашнее задание Пеппер, пока та прикидывается, будто смотрит в книгу. 

В конце концов Адам поднимает взгляд, отвлекаясь от травы. Он видит, как Пеппер смотрит на него, и хмурится.

— Чего? — спрашивает он.

Пеппер моргает.

— Ничего, — говорит она.

Адам смотрит на нее еще мгновением дольше, затем пожимает плечами и возвращается к прореживанию травинок. Брайан принимается хихикать, и Пеппер пинает его до тех пор, пока он с ворчанием не отползает от нее прочь.

В ее снах у Адама черные глаза, и от его взгляда темнеет небо.)

 

***

Пеппер пятнадцать, когда Адам целует ее. 

Не то чтобы это первый раз, когда ее целовал мальчик — или пытался поцеловать; Жиртрест Джонсон пробовал это проделать как-то раз, и всё закончилось для него переломом руки, а для нее — двумя месяцами под стражей. (Она могла бы получить и больше, если бы не кричала во весь голос о попытке изнасилования до тех пор, пока директор не принялся умолять ее поутихнуть). Уэнсли однажды поцеловал ее всерьез, но отшатнулся, покраснел и принялся заикаться спустя всего секунду. Она пялилась на него, а его щеки алели, и он извинялся всё сильней и сильнее, пока, наконец, у нее не пропала возможность вставить хоть слово. Они с Уэнсли больше ни разу не говорили о случившемся.

Адам целует ее под деревом — целует по-настоящему. Он целует ее так, как будто точно знает, что делает, как будто уже целовал раньше других девочек. Как будто точно знает, что она его не оттолкнет.

Он закрывает глаза, но Пеппер свои держит открытыми.

Следом он отстраняется и смотрит на Пеппер долгим взглядом. Она смотрит в ответ. Глаза у него большие и торжественные, и она твердо намерена переждать его молчание, но не выдерживает до конца.

— Что такое? — спрашивает она наконец.

— Ты на вкус, как грязь, — говорит он.

У нее отвисает челюсть.

— Вовсе и нет! — яростно заявляет она. — Это ты...

Он целует ее снова.

Они оба на вкус, как грязь.

 

***

Когда Этим уже шестнадцать, Адам обзаводится мотоциклом.

Он обтекаемый, черный и совершенно, абсолютно восхитительный, и Брайан с Уэсли завидуют изо всех возможных сил. Пеппер притворяется, будто ей тоже завидно, хотя на самом деле это совсем не так.

Ее кошмары делаются всё хуже — мама говорила ей, что всё пройдет, когда она станет старше, но со временем они только становятся всё более и более правдоподобными. И мотоцикл добавляет в них новую деталь: появляется, откуда ни возьмись, у рыжей женщины, а вместе с этим во сне появляются и другие... люди? существа? вроде нее. 

Как, например, высокий черный наездник на точно таком же байке, как у Адама теперь: огромный, темный и ужасающий. И Адам тоже есть в этом сне, и черный наездник говорит с ним так, словно они давние друзья. 

Мотоцикл Адама не сулит ничего хорошего. Пеппер почти железно в этом уверена — что с кошмарами, что без.

Но когда Адам тянет ее на подъездную дорожку и спрашивает, не хочет ли она прокатиться, и называет ее трусишкой-цыпочкой, когда она говорит, что нет, еще слишком рано, уходи... — ну, ей просто не остаётся ничего другого. Она перекидывает ногу через мотоцикл и обхватывает Адама за талию, и шум двигателя заглушает крики ее матери. 

Если закрыть глаза, то езда на байке — это как будто полет, и Пеппер держит глаза крепко зажмуренными, уткнувшись лицом Адаму в плечо. Как будто ты вечно можешь продолжать двигаться, ехать до тех пор, пока не откроешь глаза — и ты уже в каком-то совершенно новом и другом месте. Адаму передается вибрация от мотоцикла: он трепещет всем телом, и она, прижавшаяся к нему — тоже, и ей интересно: так ли чувствует себя та рыжая женщина, настолько ли могучей. 

Или, быть может, таким могучим чувствует себя Адам с черными глазами, когда призывает бурю.

(«...мне кажется, все будут намного счастливее, если об этом удастся забыть. Не то чтобы совсем забыть, просто сохранившиеся воспоминания будут смутными».)

Пеппер не открывает глаз, пока байк не останавливается. Адам слегка шевелится, и она перестает стискивать его так крепко, но ни один из них не слезает с сидения, похожего на насест. Спустя еще мгновение Пеппер поднимает голову с плеча Адама и оглядывается вокруг.

Они — под деревом, предположительно в Тадфилде; повсюду их окружает высокая трава, примятая там, где проехал Адам. Выглядит в точности как любое другое место, которое Адам любит.

Адам поворачивается на сидении и смотрит на нее.

— Ты плачешь, — говорит он.

— Чего? Заткнись, ничего такого я не... — говорит Пеппер и тянется к лицу, но Адам успевает первым. Он проводит пальцем по ее щеке, и когда отнимает его, на кончике остаётся влажная капля слезы. Пеппер неуверенно глядит на нее.

(«Вам придется помочь мне во всем разобраться».)

— Тебе страшно? — спрашивает Адам. В вопросе нет ни подзуживания, ни насмешки — которым бы полагалось там быть, — и Пеппер не понимает: почему.

— Нет, — бормочет она, отводя глаза. — Само собой, нет. С чего бы?

Она лжет.

Он только хмурится, а потом целует ее со всей осторожностью.

Пеппер отвечает на поцелуй.

«Hijo del diablo», — думает она. _Hijo del diablo_.

В ее мозгу сейчас сплошной беспорядок, и она пытается разделить сны и то, что должно быть воспоминаниями, но не может, никак не может, что-то у нее в голове просто не позволяет ей вспомнить — и она смутно удивляется: как ей удается видеть столько кошмаров про Адама — и всё-таки целовать его, всё-таки вскарабкиваться на его смертельно-черный мотоцикл и закрывать глаза. 

Быть может, она, в конечном счете, чуть больше Пиппин Галадриэль Луннодева, чем Пеппер. 

От этой мысли ее немного тошнит.

Но пусть даже так. Пусть будет, как будет.

Шрамы у нее на предплечье пощипывает.

 

***

Им семнадцать. Брайан говорит остальным, что хочет пойти в армию.

— Почему? — спрашивает Уэнсли: скорее с любопытством, чем грубо.

Брайан чешет в затылке. 

— Даже не знаю. Там у меня дядя, и я всегда думал о том, чтобы, ну, знаешь, записаться. Казалось, будто это очень, понимаешь, по-му...

— Если ты скажешь, будто тебе казалось, что это ну очень по-мужски, я точно тебе заеду по яйцам, — говорит Пеппер. — А ты мне скажешь, насколько по-мужски это чувствуется. 

Брайан издает смешок, но благоразумно не заканчивает фразу. Он бросает взгляд на Адама, сидящего за спиной Пеппер, а затем быстро отворачивается.

Уэнсли скрещивает ноги.

— Что же, — говорит он жизнерадостно, — если ты действительно хочешь заниматься именно этим, всё будет хорошо. Ты сказал родителям?

Пеппер оглядывается через плечо. Адам, сидя на своей потрепанной картонке, смотрит очень мрачно.

— Мой папка думает, что это штука, к которой я «должен отнестись со всей серьезностью», — говорит Брайан, изображая пальцами кавычки. — А мама просто слышать об этом не хочет: всё плачет и говорит, что меня там убьют.

«Мальчики, — мурлычет голос рыжей в голове Пеппер. — Маленькие мальчики с маленькими ружьями».

Лицо Пеппер кривится. «Прекрати это», — думает она про себя. С нее хватит кошмаров, и рыжей женщины, и подавленного страха перед Адамом — спустя уже столько лет. Она отказывается думать о чем-либо из этого при дневном свете.

Требуется минута, чтобы понять: прочие Эти перестали говорить, глядя на ее сморщенное лицо. Она моргает.

— Ты в порядке, Пеп? — осторожно спрашивает Уэнсли.

Она сердито хмурится.

— В полном, — неохотно говорит она, разряжая атмосферу. 

Колено Адама легонько упирается ей в спину.

 

***

Пеппер по-прежнему семнадцать.

— Я хочу учиться в колледже, — немного робко говорит она Адаму. Следом она меняет формулировку на более твердую: — Я собираюсь учиться в колледже. Я поступила, и...

Она малодушно умолкает. Адам не говорит ничего.

Она не сказала, куда именно ее приняли, потому что это не имеет значения. В Тадфилде нет ни одного колледжа — и в Нижнем Тадфилде тоже, и в Нортоне. Или даже сколько-нибудь поблизости от этих мест. 

— И Уэнсли тоже, — продолжает она, пытаясь отбросить тишину прочь от себя. — Поступил, имею в виду. И... и...

— Ты в самом деле хочешь уехать? — спрашивает Адам.

Пеппер переступает с ноги на ногу.

— Я... — говорит она. — Нет... я...

— А, — говорит Адам, как если бы она действительно объяснилась. Он выглядит погруженным в раздумья. Он сидит, прислонившись спиной к мотоциклу, его тонкие волосы золотятся в солнечном свете, и он на самом деле довольно красив. 

Но Пеппер не то чтобы думает об этом прямо сейчас.

— Это вообще никак с тобой не связано, — отчаянно говорит она. — Просто... — Они становятся старше; ничего не может вечно оставаться точно таким же; они не будут всегда детьми... — Мне нужно заняться чем-то, — невпопад заканчивает она.

Адам кивает, но смотрит в землю, глубоко в своих собственных мыслях. Пеппер не знает: ей лучше подождать или бежать прочь.

Она ждет.

Наконец Адам поднимает глаза.

— Не думаю, что всё должно было случиться так, — говорит он. — Я не так всё это задумывал. Может быть, я сделал всё неправильно. — Он хмурится. — Может, нам и следовало остаться детьми.

Голос у него вполне спокойный, но в глазах — темнота. Вдалеке слышны раскаты грома, и у Пеппер подгибаются колени. Она думает, что может свалиться в обморок. 

Я — не Пиппин Галадриэль Луннодева, говорит она сама себе. 

И бежит.

 

***

Ей всё ещё семнадцать. И, за неимением лучших альтернатив, она идет к Анафеме.

Она стучит в дверь коттеджа: очень быстро, очень настойчиво. Она не знает, что там вытворяют ведьмы в субботу утром, и не уверена, будто хочет об этом знать, но ей нужна помощь.

Дверь открывает парень Анафемы. 

— Ох, — говорит он, а следом в его глазах вспыхивает узнавание. — Ты — та самая девочка, которая...

Пеппер бросает на него такой взгляд, что он замолкает.

Анафема отталкивает его в сторону, появляясь в дверном проеме. 

— Кто там... А. — Она с опаской оглядывает Пеппер. — Ты — подружка Адама, верно? Пайпер?

— Пеппер, — говорит Пеппер, и больше не может выдавить ни слова. Анафема, в конце концов, дружит с Адамом, а не с ней, и в ней впервые отдается страхом мысль о том, что Адам узнает, где она была. И даже сейчас, в семнадцать, Пеппер всё еще убеждена со стопроцентной (плюс еще один процент сверху) уверенностью, что Анафема — всамделишная ведьма, самая настоящая, и эта перспектива не кажется вдруг такой уж приятной.

— Ну?.. — раздраженно говорит Анафема.

— Hijo del diablo, — выпаливает Пеппер.

Анафема глядит на нее. 

— Я сделаю нам немного чая, — торопливо произносит ее парень и тут же исчезает внутри коттеджа. 

Анафема прислоняется к дверному косяку, скрещивает руки на груди и вздыхает. 

— Хорошо. Думаю, ты можешь войти.

 

***

— Это, если что, Ньют, — говорит Анафема, жестом указывая на молодого мужчину, расставляющего перед ними чай. — Мы...

— Прошу прощения, но мне всё равно, — говорит Пеппер.

— Как обычно, — бормочет Ньют.

Анафема делает глоток чая. 

— Hijo del diablo. И где ты это услышала?

— Когда-то, уже очень давно, в соседнем доме жила старая женщина, — отстраненно проговаривает Пеппер. — Она обычно выкрикивала это Адаму. Я искала, что это значит, но никогда на самом деле...

Она опускает взгляд в чашку с чаем.

— Это правда? — тихо спрашивает она.

Анафема внимательно на нее смотрит.

— Я думала, ты не помнишь. 

У Пеппер обрывается сердце.

— Не помню. В смысле, не помнила, но у меня были кошмары, а потом Адам...

— Ты, должно быть, очень упрямая, раз способна видеть сквозь такой блок, — говорит Анафема. — Ты никогда не задумывалась, не заняться ли тебе оккультизмом?

— Анафема, — укоризненно произносит Ньют.

Пеппер беспомощно качает головой.

— Значит, это в самом деле было, — говорит она. — Не просто у меня... разыгралось воображение.

— Что ты помнишь? — спрашивает Анафема — на этот раз мягче.

— Рыжую женщину, — немедленно отвечает Пеппер. — И... мотоциклы. И там еще были вы двое. И у Адама были черные глаза, и он устроил бурю... И еще был кто-то высокий, на черном мотоцикле, который говорил с ним. И двое людей, только они не были людьми, с них слетела кожа и у них были крылья. И Адам...

Она хмурится.

— Адам заставил нас всех забыть, — неуверенно говорит она. — Потому что... нам было страшно? Не знаю. Я не помню.

Анафема и Ньют переглядываются.

— Да, — говорит Анафема. — Всё это правда случилось. Даже если и в другом порядке. Но я удивлена, что ты можешь всё это вспомнить. Даже мне иногда сложно.

Пеппер качает головой.

— Это были просто сны, — говорит она. — Но не хуже, чем...

Она замолкает, и Анафема не подталкивает ее. Но она наклоняется вперед, по-прежнему обхватив ладонями чашку.

— Что меня интересует, — говорит Анафема, — это почему ты пришла сюда сейчас. Эти видения явно беспокоили тебя уже давно.

Пеппер делает глоток чая.

— Адам несчастен, — говорит она. — Потому что мы все... Брайан, и Уэнсли, и я, мы все уезжаем. И он начал говорить всякое, и...

Она поднимает взгляд на своих собеседников. Ньют выглядит ошеломленным, но Анафема по-прежнему внимательно смотрит на нее.

— Я не хочу, чтобы Адам сделал что-то плохое, — говорит она. — Но я не хочу терять его. Или чтобы он изменился, как тогда.

Это, кажется, на мгновение приводит Анафему в замешательство; она хмурится, переводит взгляд на свой чай, чашки, стол и снова на Пеппер, пытаясь отыскать ответ.

Потом Ньют спрашивает:

— Ты любишь его?

Пеппер подскакивает, и Анафема вскидывает голову, глядя ей в лицо.

— О Господи, — едва слышно произносит Анафема. — Это правда, да? Ты его любишь.

Пеппер снова ерзает, не зная, что сказать.

Ньют что-то шепчет Анафеме, и та распахивает глаза. Тыкает его кулаком в бок.

— Почему ты не сказал этого, когда она только вошла?

Она снова смотрит на Пеппер, затем вздыхает и откидывается на спинку стула. 

— Ладно, — говорит она. — Добром это не кончится.

Так оно и есть.


End file.
